Life Is strange
by fanficlover5389
Summary: Tris is on her way to find a life but she is not exactly sure when.when she meets Tobias at a party she falls in love with him and who knows what that will lead to . sorry i suck at summary's but it is a good story trust me.rated T for Tris and Tobias.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is the only fan fic that I actually have any clue what I'm doing with. So if you can leave a revuie that would be nice. Enjoy!**

It's kinda funny if you think about it really. Honestly. No it's not, having a brother that sneaks out every night to go see his friends and party is not funny. Or fun. It might be if he ever got in trouble for it. But he doesn't. It's not fair. Do you think that's fair? I think that he should get the taste of karma's fist for once. That leads to my mom. I don't even know where she went. She left about a year ago. Taking my dad with her. I have no clue where they even went. Every month an envelope shows up at my doorstep filled with money. Nothing on it. Just that. So now I am here alone at my house, my brother went out to party so I'm left alone to think. Witch my thoughts threaten to destroy me from the inside out. Holy crap that was deep. Never mind.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I could go somewhere to do something- Christina. I get up from the windowsill that I was sitting at and walk across the room to my phone. I pick it up and dial her number. She answers after 5 rings "what do you want" she asks trying to hold back laughter. I don't get what she would be laughing about exactly. " can you come and get me from this hell hole. Caleb left for a party again and I don't expect him to be back for a while." There is a pause and a few shouts in the background. She pulls the phone away from her ear and shouts something at someone. " okay my cousin is here and I told him that he will be picking you up in five minutes" a beep sounds saying that she hung up the phone.

I wait downstairs on the couch by the door the doorbell rings and I open it quickly. I look straight forward and see just shirt. I look up at the boys face. I have to crane my neck to look at him. "Hey, I'm Christina's cousin. I'm here to pick you up" his eyes are deep blue. I stare at them uncontrollably. He blinks and I snap out of my daze. " sorry I um" I say trying to search for a valid excuse for starting into his eyes. I can't find one. "I'm Tobias" he says and I examine his face more. He is really cute. His hair is dark brown and touches the top of his ears but doesn't hang over them. So it's not really short. I look down from him and step closer to him closing the door behind me. "Okay, well I'm tris. And yeaaaa. Okay let's go" I say and walk past him towards the car. He catches up to me incredibly fast and opens the door for me. I just stare at him blankly and wonder why he is being so nice. "I feel like you could be the next axe murderer" I say jokingly to lighten the mood. I step into the car.

I take my phone out and quickly message Christina

Tris: you didn't tell me he was so nice. And gorgeous...

Christina: ewwww no he's not. Gross tris don't be that girl.

I start to text back but he opens the door to the drivers seat and steps in turning on the car. "Did you text Christina?" He asks and I look away. "Yeah" he starts to pull out of my driveway looking behind him. " what did you say to her?" I don't even hesitate when I say it "that you found my house" I say it so simply that I almost believe myself. "Really?" He says stoping at a stop sign. He looks over at me. "Just so you know, you are a terrible liar" he says and the rest of the car ride is silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**I enjoy writing. Honestly I don't do it for attention. Revives inspire me to write more but If you don't want me to write more then just simply say so. Okay~Erikka**

Tris pov

He drives up the driveway and I look at him sideways and he looks back while I unbuckle my seat belt. " I'll be a minute, okay?" He says as I step out of the car cold air hitting me from the side " okay" I say back and walk backwards towards the door of her house. I turn around and open the door. She stands there glaring at me. I feel my face form a frown. "What" I ask as if a question. I sigh and turn and put my coat on the rack. The coat rack looks old I don't know why I notice but I do. I turn back to her and she has the biggest smile on her face. "TRISSY HAS A CRUUUSSHHH" she yells and I put a hand over her mouth and say. "NO" I take my hand from her mouth but she doesn't say anything. " I said that he was cute not that-" the door opens and Tobias walks in holdin a few pieces of paper in his hand. "Who is cute?" He asks curiously looking right at me. " apparently you" she says. I look to Christina, if looks could kill she would be digging herself a grave in the middle of the woods.

Tobias doesn't say anything he just smiles and walks into the kitchen looking down at the floor as if he is deep in thought. I try to avoid the awkwardness by saying something " what do you want to do? I ask trying to avoid the awkward silence that is about to happen. " I was just making waffles with Nutella and strawberries we could do that" I look to Tobias walking away. "Yeah you guys should do that while I sit over here and do nothing." He says sitting on the counter. I put my hands in my back pockets and stumble down the hall following Christina. I walk past him and open the cabinets. There aren't any bowls. " Christina do you ever wash your dishes?" I ask and she doesn't answer. I look over to the sink and she didn't have to say anything to answer that question. Her sink is piled up with bowls and spoons and forks poking out. "Uhhh" is all she says. Christina is the dirtiest person I've ever met. When we where little. I would clean her room whenever I came over. It was terrifying walking into her room, once I think that I found a dead rat in her room. Nope never mind that was in the girls bathroom at my school. "at least I found a bowl" Tobias says, and I look over to him and he holds up a glass bowl and I smile at him. " thank you for hunting down the impossible" he sets the bowl down on the island in the middle of the kitchen and looks over at me. He keeps looking at me like he's trying to solve a puzzle and I'm starting to get annoyed by it. I open the fridge and grab the eggs. And set them on the counter. Christina grabbed the vegetable oil and set it on the counter along with measuring cups.

I don't feel like making waffles from scratch so I think of where the pancake mix is. Last place it was, was in the living room. Um if it's where I left it it should be in the cub of above the toaster. I look up at it and walk over there it's taller than Tobias Not by much but it is. I can do this, I say to myself in my head. I climb up onto the counter reaching for the cabinet. I prepare to stand on the counter. I feel warm hands on my waist where my shirt has ridden up. My abdomen stiffens where he touches me and he lifts me off the counter and sets me gently onto the ground. " I could have just got it" he says reaching up and opening the cabinet then simply grabbing the mix out and handing it to me. " well I could have done it" I say turning around Christina starting at me. Again.

Why does it take so long to mix this. It shouldn't take that long. I look down at the batter satisfied with the mixing job that I did. Tobias said that he was bored so he left and went and is now sitting in the living room flipping through channels apparently and most defanately bored. "FOURRR" Christina calls into the void. "Who's that? Are you keeping a creepy person here again-" I say but get cut off by Tobias walking in " Whatdaya need?" He leans against the door frame casually. I form my face into confusion. " what?" I say looking back and forth to Christina and back to Tobias " it's just what my friends call me" he says in response. "why do they call you that?" I ask out of curiosity. "When he was little-" Christina starts but Tobias or four looks at her and shakes his head and she stops talking. "reasons" he says before waking out. Curiosity grows inside of me but I hold it back knowing that it Isn't a good idea to ask why.

I don't know why I do it . But I dip my hand into the bowl of batter and run after him my feet flying across the floor and I feel really fast, I stop right behind him and smack the batter right onto his shirt He turns around his mouth open. I grin and spread the rest across the front of his shirt. Christina Laughs from the kitchen and I look back at Tobias and he has started to move toward the kitchen " no, no, no,no don't please" I say pushing on his chest trying to keep him out of the kitchen " to bad" he says pleasantly smiling back at me. I give up because all I was really doing was getting dragged across the floor as he walked. I turn past him and run into the living room. Before I can get far he grabs my arm and pulls me after him. "Nonononono!" I cling to him so that if he pours the batter on me it will get poured on him to. Christina pulls me off of him "you traitor" I say trying not to laugh to. I feel batter pour across my head and my hair clings to my head, but before it can get to my face I create a shield like mothers do trying to keep shampoo out of a baby's eyes. I just laugh thinking about how mad Christina would be if I hugged her right now. "Hey Christina..." I say opening my arms like a little kid that wants a hug. Tobias laughs from behind me as I look up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Don't you dare" she says running off down the hall towards her room. I catch up with her and tackle her to the ground getting batter on her. " okay, okay. If you get off me now I'll make more waffles while you take a shower" I laugh and get up off her and she runs off into her room to change.

I walk back into the kitchen looking down at my batter splattered converse. I look up and Tobias stands there with his shirt off in his hand. I can feel my face turn bright pink. " what" he says as if he means it actually to be a question. I don't say anything, I can't help but look at his abs and down to the V that leads to places that I really shouldn't be thinking about. I look back up to his eyes quickly and he ads "I got dirty" and shrugs his shoulders. I step forward and lean on the counter " I'm going to take a shower" I say and walk off towards the bathroom. He doesn't make a comment as I walk off, witch I am thankful for, but at the same time I want him to say something.

I open the bathroom door and slip my shoes off. I scrub them off in the sink using my finger and some soap trying not to drench them. If I do I'm going to have to wear soggy shoes tomorrow. Crap, in 3 days is my first day of the new school... And I don't have any clothes.. I leave my shoes on the counter to dry and strip down my clothes. I was wearing jeans and a sweater since its been cold outside lately. I push my clothes into the corner and turn on the water. I look in the mirror at my hair. It looks really bad. I don't really wear makeup because if I meet someone they think I'm not wearing makeup then I take it off and they think I look like a monster.. Or something like that even when I do wear makeup I look the same before. What I mean to say is that I don't really care for makeup.

A nock comes at the door. " hey tris the body wash that's in the shower isn't mine it's Tobias's so I'm just saying you might not want to use it unless you want to smell like a man..." Christina says. I laugh to myself and a deeper voice comes down the hall " if you don't have any that she can use then she can use Christina then she can use mine" he says simply my heart stops momentarily. "Or do" she says through the door " okay, I get it" I say and step in the shower. I let the water run over my battered hair. "HEY CHRISTINA!" I scream and I hear footsteps down the hall "yep?" She says having the door cracked "I need to go shopping" I say hesitating on her reaction "did you really seriously say that?!" She says excitedly "okay! Ehkkkk! Okay it's only 5:14 so if we leave at 5:30 we can get back at least by 7:00 so we have time to watch a movie and have dinner" I roll my eyes at her planning. "Okay, and who will drive?" I ask as if trying to detect a flaw in her plan. " Tobias of corse. He's the only one with a license." I smile to myself. " okay I'll be out in 10 minutes." She skips down the hall humming. I grab Tobias's body wash and just open it. I smell it and it smells really good. Like indescribably good. The label is ripped off of it so I have no clue what brand it is. I just smell it like a total creep. I shut it and open the shower door and scrummage through the cabinet under the sink and find my peppermint body wash. I sigh and wash my body and hair.

I step out of the shower ringing out my hair over the tiles of the shower. I reach over at the bar for a towel. There is no towel. I panic, I look under the sink and I go to stand up and I hit my head on the counter. I curse under my breath. I put my hand to my head. I pull it away to look for blood. There isn't any thankfully. But it still hurts. I stand up my head throbbing. I crack the door open. The laundry room. There should be a towel in there. I look up and down the hall. No one is there. All I hear is the tv and the dryer. I step out into the hallway and run down the hall to the laundry room. I'm about to run in when I see Tobias standing in front of the dryer holding the towel that I need. Perfect. I think to myself. I peek my head around the corner of the door the wall covering my body. " hey Tobias... Can I have that towel?" He turns around surprised at my voice. I blush by the look on his face. "Yeah" he says it as if it's not a big deal. He hands me the towel and I back into the hall and cover myself with the towel. I sigh and hold it up. I turn back to him and walk in. He looks as if this has happened a million times to him. Has it?

I reach up and touch my head again and pain spreads through my head where I hit it on the counter. " are you okay?" He asks "yeah" I say letting my hand down. He gently turns me around and moves my hair out of the way to see the injury. "I don't think your okay" he says acting if he wants to worry me but I know that he is joking. "I wouldn't either" I say turning back around to face him. " you should put some ice on that" he says sounding like he actually cares. "Yeah okay" I say and I smile and turn to walk away. But I slip on the floor that my wet hair dripped on. I prepare myself for the fall. Like when your leaning back in a chair and your heart stops for a moment when you think your going to fall, but you don't fall. Well this time I don't hit the ground. His arms wrap around me as I come closer to the ground. He stays like that for a second before he pulls me up and makes sure I'm steady before letting go. I feel the difference of heat when he is touching me, and when he isn't. It's a big difference. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "Yo- you should probably get dressed" he says. I think that was the first time I've seen him stutter. I nod and I turn and walk away. This time. I don't slip.

I shake out my hair as I step into the kitchen fully dressed again. But this time I'm wearing my skinny jeans that surprisingly didn't get dirty and a gray v neck t-shirt that is way to small for Christina but is tight on me and fits. I put my high top converse back on. They look cleaner now that I washed them and dried them with a hair dryer. I look up at Tobias his eyes meet mine before I look away. Waffles with strawberries and Nutella sit on the counter waiting for me as Christina shoves her face full of them. "Save some for me!" I say "no-can-do" she says between bites. I sit down and she says " you have 5 minutes to eat but then we have to leave if we are going to make this work." I take a waffle and take the knife and spread Nutella on one half of it then stick strawberries in it and fold it. I smile at her. "On the go waffles" she laughs and finishes her waffles. I offer Tobias some and he takes a huge bite of my waffle on the go. I drop my mouth as if I'm a mad 7 year old that just got there ice cream taken away. He just smiles and I pull my waffle on the go back and take a small bite of it. I shut my mouth and look up at him. "Did we inform you that you will be driving us to the mall in 2 minutes now?" I ask smiling. "No you didn't and who says I'm going to?" Christina adds " me" he rolls his eyes and starts to walk to the door, Christina grabs her purse and runs out the door. I run into her room and grab my phone out of my backpack. I run out the door and Tobias stands with his door open. He stands in front of a truck it's paint is chipped and it looks like it used to be light blue. There are only two seats, but they are connected so there is about 3 inches between the seats. But it's still padded. It's just like a really short couch. " you have to sit in the middle" Christina says from the passenger side. And Tobias motions for me to get in. " I wonder why" I say to myself but Christina hears me and says. " because you are 5'3, I am 5'8 and Tobias is 6'3, so you are by far the smallest." I smile at her sarcastically and say " I was being a smart ass" I say as I step up onto the floor of the truck. Tobias grabs my waist and helps me up. Shocks go through my body where he touches me even though there is no skin on skin contact.

I sit down my leg against Christina's. The shift stick is between my knees. Tobias steps up into the truck to and he sits down and he has to press up against me I stiffen. His hand brushes my leg as he stats the truck " why can't we take the other car?" I ask wanting a way to get out from being closed in here. Tobias doesn't look like he is enjoying this. I kinda want to feel the same.. But I don't. I kinda like the way he is pressed against me. Stop it. I say inside my head. He cracks the window. As he goes down the driveway. " we can't drive the other car because Christina forgot to get gas." Tobias says. He looks like he's trying to distract himself. "Tobias?" I ask, he looks over at me secondarily. "Hmmm?" He says in reply. "Are you claustrophobic?" I ask him. He doesn't reply. I have no where to put my hands so I put one in my lap and one touching his jeans. "Yeah" he says now, "kinda." "Oh" I say, not knowing what to say to him. I probably shouldn't have asked.

"Is it to late to say sorry" I sing along with the radio. Tobias groans. Christina laughs "cus I'm missing more than just your body, ohhhhohhhh" I keep singing along and I lean on Tobias's arm my hair falling over my face like a rock star. I make a fake guitar in the air and start strumming at it. Tobias reaches to turn off the radio. "No, no, no," I say " don't kill my jam" he just laughs and sits back in his seat. Christina and I sing in harmony horribly along to the song. She starts to purposefully make her voice crack and I just laugh at her. I join in again and Tobias starts to sing and we both stop. He is actually really good. But then he looks at me and says "this is what you guys sound like' Is iT TO LatTe TU SaY soRry" I laugh and burry my head in his shoulder. "Do you get the jest that Justin Bieber sounds more pleasant than you two." I just laugh more and lean back into the seat and he slows down for a stop. "Thing is" Christina says " we aren't trying to sound bad" she says as sarcastically as she can.

I look out the window I see a huge building with Windows for walls and store names across the top of the Windows. It looks nice, but Christina is going to make me try everything on. Christina is already out of the car. She shuts The door behind her and says "come on or I will kill you" Tobias steps out of the car grabbing my wrist to pull me out. I hop down and fall onto his chest pretending to faint. " oh look" I say into the void "I died, I guess we have to go back home..." Tobias throws me over his shoulder and starts walking towards the mall. Christina chirps up "you two would be a cute coup-" Tobias cuts her off. "Christina shut up"


End file.
